powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Death Sense
The power to sense the coming of death and the actual act of dying. Technique of Death-Force Manipulation. Variation of Precognition. Opposite to Life Perception. Also Called * Death Prediction/Vision * Death Perception * Mortality Precognition * Shinigami Eyes Capabilities The user can sense the coming of death, determining when someone is dead or dying or if others have died in a specific location. This may extend to seeing the names and lifespans of those whose faces the user sees. Applications *Know, sense and predict deaths at a certain range: **Retrocognition (death only) **Clairvoyance (death only) **Precognition (death only) Associations * Aura Reading * Danger Intuition * Death-Force Manipulation * Death Manipulation * Life and Death Manipulation * Life-Force Manipulation * Life Vision * Mediumship * Necromancy * Necroscience * Precognition * Shamanism Limitations *Only works on beings capable of dying. *May have limited range depending on the user's proficiency, innate talent or the nature of the power itself. *May be always on. *May not work on the user's own death. *May only work on beings with a soul. *May only be able to see natural death. *Deaths may always happen despite the user's actions. *They may come out as signs or clues. Known Users Cartoons/Comics Literature Gallery Shinigami Eyes Death Note.gif|A Shinigami (Death Note) can simply look at the face of a target and see the name and remaining lifespan of the said human. Kyosuke_Higuchi_Shinigami_Eyes.jpg|By trading half of one's lifespan, humans who own the Death Note (Death Note) can also possess the Shinigami Eyes. Bloodwynd.jpg|Bloodwynd (DC Comics) Spawn_181_cover_by_geirrodvandyke.jpg|The mystical Spawn (Image Comics) Zombie-loan-zonbi-ron-b663b.jpg|Michiru Kita (Zombie Loan) possesses this power via her "Shinigami Eyes". Death_1.jpg|The Angel of Death (Charmed) Alex Browning.gif|Alex Browning (Final Destination) Final Destination Kimberly Corman Vision.gif|Kimberly Corman (Final Destination 2) Final Destination Wendy Christensen Vision.gif|Wendy Christensen (Final Destination 3) Nick O'Bannon.gif|Nick O'Bannon (The Final Destination) Final Destination Sam Lawton Vision.gif|Sam Lawton (Final Destination 5) yukio.jpg|Yukio (The Wolverine) has a limited precognitive ability to discern the nature of a person's death. Sam Winchester.jpg|Sam Winchester (Supernatural) had the ability to see the deaths of others in his psychic visions Lydia Martin.jpg|As a Banshee, Lydia Martin (Teen Wolf), is a harbinger of death and has auditory and visual premonitions of deaths involving supernatural creatures. teen-wolf-spoilers-season-finale.jpg|Jordan Parrish (Teen Wolf) as a hellhound, is able to sense and locate dead supernatural beings. 359 Absol.png|Befitting its name as the "Disaster Pokémon", Absol (Pokémon) is able to sense when a tragedy such as death is about to occur. Darth Vader.JPG|Darth Vader (Star Wars) Vampire Hunter D - novel version.jpg|D (Vampire Hunter D) Death Sense By Rachel Summers.PNG|Rachel Summers (Marvel Comics) Death Supernatural.jpg|Death (Supernatural) RollingStones.png|Scolippi's Stand, Rolling Stones (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part V Golden Wind/Vento Aureo) shapes into someone who is destined to die soon and begins tracking them down. Thanatos H.png|Thanatos (Valkyrie Crusade) as the goddess of death, can perceive death on all things. Roa's death.png|Shiki Tohno (TYPE-MOON) perceives Roa's death lines. Shiki Ryougi - Mystic Eyes of Death Perception.jpg|Shiki Ryougi (TYPE-MOON) can perceive the "lines and points of death" around all things. aisa_haki.jpg|Aisa's (One Piece) Mantra or Kenbunshoku/Observation Haki unwillingly give her the abiliy to sense whenever a person would die. Levi's left eye.png|Mahitotsuhime/Levi Kazama (Trinity Seven) left eye known as "Eye of the God of Calamity" or "Divine Disaster Eye" allows her to sense the deaths of others... Levi's eye effect.png|...and see the upcoming death of everything including objects. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Death-based Abilities Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Sensory Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries